Points of comparison
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: rated to be safe. (post beargodzillaprom one shot) Mira and Ulrich talk afterwards and Ulrich plans, while mira has an odd opinion of Yumi and feelings for a certain feline character. possible wrong name. Epiloge up
1. Default Chapter

_Hi again. This is Saturn's Darkness presenting a one shot that I actually intend to keep as a one shot. Yeah, my long story that I have been working on for a year this month (slaughtered destinies. Any one who says they read it and reviewed SD along with this code: Lyoko fic may get an extra thing when SAW1 if finally completely posted. That is only done by reviews, generally) (That is, if u actually want it...sob NO ONE PROBABLY LOVES ME!! But maybe my pessimistic views maybe proven wrong hopeful meh, whatever happens happens...) (dirty Liberal doesn't count in this though...sorry, liberal shrug) is in progress._

_So, I do not own code lyoko. Hmmm...that wasn't that painful...waiting for it...no...not yet... okay now it hurts. This takes place after the teddy-Godzilla or whatever episode it was...the one with the prom and the huge teddy bear. It's a Y/U fluff with a random non thought out plot line. ENJOY! _

**Points of comparison**

The music was starting to slow down, the students beginning to leave and the bright lights of the gym starting to warm up to that incredibly unhealthy bright light. Ulrich was finishing the last dance with Mira, and she was beginning to look at him with hopeful eyes. He had talked with her all evening, about all general things, school related things, and nice safe, non committal topics. Still, those hopeful eyes were beginning to make him panic. Her head was on his shoulder, and even though she was proportional to his height, something felt off about this. His hands remained around her waist though and hers around his neck though, as he had promised her this last dance.

Ulrich looked around for Yumi and Odd. They were also finishing the last dance, as the other couples and dates were doing, but unlike most others, they were having a quiet conversation. The way Yumi's eyes were lighting up with happiness and the state of being comfortable was disturbing Ulrich. Their height difference, Yumi's and Odd's, made them look like just what they were: friends on a favor. Petty yes, and probably untrue, Ulrich was still happy about how uncouple they looked, and as the song slowed, he became aware of someone's voice calling his name.

He blinked himself awake and saw a slightly deflated Mira in front of him, her trying to get out of his grasp. "Ulrich, Jim just kicked us out." Ulrich nodded and smiled, genuine in the fact that he didn't have to worry about his jealous thoughts now and that he had enjoyed his time with Mira, and followed her out of the gym. She was a nice girl, pretty, and every other good quality a girl can have, but still...she wasn't his Yumi. Mira and Ulrich started to dissipate with all the others from the prom. Ulrich waved to Yumi and Odd, Odd was just there to make sure her parents didn't freak if she walked home alone, before starting to walk Mira home. They talked for a bit, but then, out of no where, a silence fell over them. It continued for several minutes until a statement broke the silence. "You love her."

Ulrich didn't say anything and just kept walking, hoping to avoid the unavoidable confrontation. Suddenly, he realized that he was alone. He had passed her house steps by a few steps. He turned around, feeling slightly guilty and went back to Mira. She was looking at him with those eyes that knew she said the truth, but was still...something about the night. "I'm sorry Mira." He looked straight into her eyes while he said it, and braced for a slap, or some sort of painful reaction. Instead, Mira nodded, the also added a twinge of guilt to her own expression. "I'm sorry to Ulrich. I didn't mean to take you away from Yumi for tonight." Ulrich has the grace to blush slightly. "You didn't take me away from Yumi at all. Remember?" She gave him a confused look. "Yumi said she didn't have a problem with it. She also said that she and Odd would have a good time."

Mira, much to his amusement, looked away with a bit of pink on her cheeks. "Um, yeah, that's what I'm sorry for as well. I didn't want to go with you, but I could see Odd and well, looking for him..." Ulrich finished her statement. "-would seem too obvious. Well, you see, I have a secret..." Being a reporter, Mira jumped to look back at the word secret. Oh, the secrets that Ulrich hid. She seemed to read his mind, but contradicted the statement. "He would not like me. I am too young, to naturally nosy. Also, I'm not Yumi." She smiled semi bitterly at her name. "Yumi is what seems to be the point of comparison here." Ulrich laughed. "No, no, Odd sees her as a sister, as of sorts. I have my own opinions as does he."

Mira started to shake her head up again and turned to go up her steps. "Ulrich, you don't have to lie to make me happy. The fact that you were nice enough to save me from Sissy's annoying words was enough for me to even just to find you nice. You're a decent Upperclassman." Ulrich laughed again. "Is that a compliment or an insult?" Mira laughed as well. "A compliment, idiot. Thanks for the night though. I had fun." Ulrich stepped more into the light. "I did have fun Mira talking to you for what its worth." He smiled a smile of plotting. She looked suspiciously at him for a moment but then could find nothing that he could use against her. "Well, can we finish off the night with a hug at least?" Ulrich got up the few steps to meet her in an innocent hug. Jumping back down, he looked up at her then started to walk down towards where Yumi would cross. "Bye Mira!" Mira smiled and waved. "You to Ulrich."

(A/N...I wonder if I should stop here looks up to see 'Y/U fluff fic' okay okay, I'll continue it. And I am not sure on her name. If someone wants to please either tell me that I'm right or I'm wrong, that would be appreciated. ONWARD!)

The city clock rang 10. Odd had left Yumi at her house, and now Yumi sat at her bedroom window looking for something, but she did not know what. Her parents had told her before she went up to her room that if some 'last minute plans' came up, leave a note, cell number and who she was 'sneaking off' with. It was a Friday night anyway, so the curfew was one for Yumi, and the staff went to sleep and stop checking on people around 11, and didn't past that as a rule, because the non-sneaky ones were in there dorms already and the sneaky ones were to fast and to smart to catch.

Yumi was in her black pj pants and a thick strapped black and dark blue rose designed tank top. A quiet ring from her bedside table echoed around the room, and Yumi dove for it. It was Ulrich. "Hey, what's up?" She felt herself grin in spite of herself. "Code O1." It took a moment for the child hood created code to sink in. It was the joke code for setting up Odd with the supposed ever needed significant other. Now it was seriously being used. "This late?" Yumi wasn't complaining, but she was wondering what could happen this comparatively late. "Yes. Park entrance with Odd in 15 min?" Yumi nodded, but remembered she was on the phone. "Sure. You'll have the other half then?" The silence told her that Ulrich was thinking this out. "No. I am picking her up on the way." What 'her' could he know this well now...Yumi had suspicions, but she didn't say anything. "Will do. We'll be there shortly." Both cell phones ended with a click.

Code O1 was going nicely. It had also extended into the day time, and finally the last stage for Yumi and Ulrich to finalize would happen that night. As those two 'secretly' snuck off to plot however, Mira and Odd were getting clues. A final eavesdropping session combined with a Jeremy Interrogation made the conclusion. "And they just plan to strand us in the middle of the gazebo?" Jeremy nodded solemnly, but also, a part of him was afraid of what Odd was going to make him do for Yumi not to enact revenge against him. Odd grinned. "You are afraid of what I am going to make you do for my protection." Jeremy wisely just said nothing and merely nodded, remembering past revenge plots between the two best plotters that he knew. "I am not afraid, more curious of whether or not I should somehow look into insurance regardless." Trapped in his computer chair in the factory, Jeremy awaited his doom with a grinning Odd. "It's simple really, an eye for an eye." Odd went to a dramatic pause. "We three are going to set up those two." Jeremy began to make a list of all the possible mistakes and the possible results. He picked up the phone next to the floating computer chair. "Hi, mom, do I have life insurance?"

"Jeremy said a tower was activated in this forest region." Yumi looked up and used the back of her arm to wipe sweat off of her forehead. "I know. We have been in here hours I think and it's nearing midnight." Ulrich looked towards the still bright cyber sky. "There's a slight trail this way, Ulrich. I think it might actually lead somewhere." He nodded and started to follow, having to follow closely because of the small trail and the high concentration of plant life.

In the central computer room, three faces were watching the computer screen closely. "You have all the codes already implanted?" Jeremy nodded while typing. "Yes, Odd, Mira, the codes are going to start changing the setting soon." Mira laughed quietly. "What is it, hon?" She shook her hair in front of her face. Odd pushed it back behind her ears gently. "Oh I was just remembering the rumors started by sissy how you guys have this secret world...now they are true and I don't know whether to congratulate sissy on her nosiness and want her contacts or hate her for beating me to them." Odd pulled her into a hug and kept his arms around her waist. "Well, now you can see the truth, Mira." Jeremy cleared his throat. "The sky is about to go into night mode."

The foliage began to thicken up on the top of the trees. Yumi watched this all with a worried expression. "This has never happened before Ulrich." His response was right behind her, closer than she remembered him to be. "I know...but Jeremy would never put us in much danger...just partial." Yumi gave a nervous laugh. "True." Just as she finished replying, all went dark and she suddenly stopped. A root was about to push her momentum to the ground, but arms around her waist kept her from falling. The arms stayed there as the dark settled down around them and she didn't complain. Both were glad they couldn't see each other's blushes. "I am beginning to suspect-" the scene immediately changed and instead of dense foliage surrounding them, they were in a grove of trees. "-this is a set up." Ulrich finished her phrase, and slowly let Yumi go.

Yumi said nothing, pushing back the pink of her cheeks and went to the border of the trees. She saw nothing. Taking out her fan, she jumped and threw. A slash in the vines in front of her appeared. Ulrich walked up behind her and looked out over her shoulder. Yumi leaned in to the wood further to see if she could get a glimpse of beyond into the trees. A pair of glowing red eyes made her jump back, conveniently into Ulrich's arms again. Neither of them minded. Faint laughter over the communication lines into lyoko confirmed the earlier statement.

Yumi leaned back against Ulrich and began to laugh. "You know hon, I could really say an I-told-you-so because I heard the scuffling outside your door." Ulrich looked down on his white faced Yumi. "Yeah I know. I also know that you will save your energy for black mail and or future revenge against Mira, Jeremy and Odd." Laughter that was distinctly Aelita's joined the above laughter. "And Aelita." Yumi added the last part. "Yes, and Aelita." Suddenly, Yumi was looking very mischievous. Again, the scene changed to a full moon and stars, and the trees around them began to glow. In all honestly, the two didn't notice. She turned around in Ulrich's arms and leaned in closer to whisper something his ear. "I have a better way to use some of that energy though." Ulrich matched her grin with his. "Really." A few seconds later, her lips were on his, and the black mail was forgotten. Temporarily, it was forgotten anyway. "Also, Mira hasn't seen Odd's baby pictures yet."

_You know what, I might have a short and sweet epilogue if people are interested actually. The requests will have to be placed quickly though, because I have a bad habit of forgetting my own plot lines. Jeez, I can't believe I just wrote something that mushy. Ah well, its all good. if there is any problems or things that need to be corrected plz tell me...i had something else to add but i couldn't remember what it was...R&R please. moderate flames accepted, and remember the offer up top if you want. And again, as a friendly reminder, R&R PLEASE!_

_This has been a intended one shot by Saturn's Darkness_


	2. We Are One Together

_Here's my version of an epilogue. I'm quiet proud of this one, even if it isn't popular. It's a bitter sweet tale, one of live, one of love. Please read and respond. Thanks. I do not own code Lyoko and is well aware that Milly's name isn't Mira. Mira flows well I think. Thanks all!_

**_We Are One Together_**

Oh, did Mira see his baby pictures. With a slumber party, the only kind her parents would really only knowingly allow, she saw them, and more about Odd. Yumi was kind enough, as well, to give out a little black mail on each of the males in her life, despite status towards her, brother, or boyfriend. Still, Mira never did accept the fact, and from Ulrich's end, neither did Odd. Jeremy watched them interact, and according to his super computer, probability of that happening was slim to none. Yumi and Ulrich planned on making those odds higher, with secure knowledge of the truth.

Yumi's battle with Mira went along more of the lines of building up her self confidence.

"It's only a valentines day school dance, Yumi, not a prom." Smiling and humming happily, Yumi kept digging into the post prom dress sale dresses, all while watching her red haired friend get more and more nervous. "No no, it could be everything, for all as you know. Especially if you joined us on Lyoko." That sent Mira into a silent yet nervous pace around the store, leaving Yumi alone. As she was alone, out of the corner of her eye, she felt Ulrich pass by, squeeze her hand, and begin to stealthily stalk Mira through the clearance dress store. Again smiling, this time contently, Yumi found the perfect dress for Mira's situation. It was a horribly generic prom dress, in grey, and had a thick strap tank top over a semi full and puffy skirt. Oh yes, even the price was agreeable, for her purpose, a mere 30, and would make Mira let Yumi buy it. Her watch said that she found a dress sooner than scheduled, so she hid behind the racks, and was tall enough to see over the rack, and short enough to not be to noticeable.

Ulrich watched their patient look at random dresses, pick some up, twirl, and put them back, more dissatisfied than before. He had confident in the Chinese doll of his girlfriend's plans, but didn't in fact that Mira wanted to find a dress. It was a perfectly good reason to not find a dress for a valentines day dress in his opinion, taken from Yumi's, but, to his surprise, he saw that had circled a rack at least five times. Mira had hope. To his greater surprise, he saw her pick up a dress; again, she had spinned and fingered several times already. It was a dark blue dress, with thin straps, silver glitter lines following down to what looked like mid thigh. It was meant for a short person, like her self, his some what educated on female fashioned mind recalled. The hem reached mid calf, with uneven cuts and several layers.

With this info, he snuck back to Yumi's corner, where she was already done to her surprise. As she received the report, she dug in her purse for her credit card. "Go get it please, dear. You know what to do." Ulrich turned and began to go 'run into' Mira, but a hand stopped him. "You know what to do." He blinked confusedly at Yumi's expression, and then finally got it. Placing a solid kiss on her lips, he then was allowed to go into motion. Yumi then began to go through the motions of looking for Mira, avoiding that rack that she was by. Her good hearing caught Ulrich telling her that Yumi was looking for her, and gently shoved her towards Yumi. Ulrich, after Yumi had shoved the dress into her hands, and the bewildered girl was shoved into a fitting room, used the credit card, bought the dress, and went to the car. It was put in a garbage bag, carefully so not to induce wrinkles, and hidden in plain site in the trunk, with a 'deliver by Monday' tag on it.

Inside the dressing room, Mira was having not so pleasant thoughts. _This dress looks awful on me, but Yumi loves it. She said she knows that it will make me look like a goddess. I don't want to look like a goddess. Either way, this goddess seems to have boobs._ Mira glared at her 34 A chest irritatingly. _But, Yumi is paying for me. I might as well appease something of Yumi's. Let's go act, shall we? The other one was around 60 dollars anyway._

The acting was marvelous to Yumi. If she was anyone else, it could have looked real. Smiling on the inside, and fake on the outside, words of pleasantries were told, and then a sales lady was summoned to take the tag. As Mira changed out of it, Yumi paid for it, with the credit card that Ulrich brought back, and was waiting out of the store for Mira to come back out, looking barely happy. All was going according to plan.

Odd was a different case. He had plenty of confidence, just little intuition. Odd's intuition was being neglected anyway, so Ulrich used that to encourage Odd in a dark skinned, hair, and DJ direction. Before the dance, they went out on a few dates, and found a rather lustful relationship, rather than truly romantic relationship. In denial, Odd kept thinking he would get used to it, and her thinking was that he would be fun, and then both would go separate directions. Odd was ashamed to admit that the introduction to some useful knowledge was good, but not that good. His surprisingly conservative ways ended up shocking her, to his amusement. She still saw no future past around the time around the Valentine's Day dance. Ulrich frowned on this, not intending for this to go so deeply. Odd wasn't really complaining though, so he said nothing.

6HOURS BEFORE THE DANCE

"We are going to do all of this in 6 hours?" Yumi was blinking innocently as Mira went over her check list of dance preparations. Sitting in her puffy chair in her room, Yumi went over it again with her. "Of course. While you do your left hand in polish, all after the self manicure, I'll lightly curly your hair, and loosely braid it while it is damp so it will have volume. While I do your right hand then, your left shall dry, and then you will help me with my hair afterwards, while I do both of my hands. By the time we fit in an actual dinner, our nails will be done, hair preserved, and bathing finished. Then, we shall get dressed, and do our makeup and then Ulrich will arrive to pick us both up." Mira went silent afterwards, to the point where Yumi was truly worried. "What's wrong, Mira?" Mira shook her head, not knowing how to phrase it perfectly. "I am a third wheel." Yumi gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, don't worry. We are only your ride their. I've talked to your other friend, who is going solo, and you can get a ride if you can't find another. You aren't tied to us, and your mother knows that we have made sure you won't be kidnapped." Mira licked her lips and gave a very odd look to Yumi finally. "You really want me to have a good time."' Yumi nodded, and stood to go have her shower. "Of course. That is my pure intention. Besides, you said you were planning to go anyway, I just made it more complicated. Don't worry, it will all work out. Jeremy's computer said so." Mira laughed, and fell silent as Yumi went into her bathroom. Thoughts of a grey dress kept ruining any happy pictures in her mind, and a blue one was a fleeting memory.

Sadly, Odd prepared his suit, and made his thoughts go to happy things. It didn't work, as hair gel wouldn't let his hair lay flat. It was truly sad, all alone in the dormitory locker room. Ulrich really wasn't talking to him either, and gave very apologetic glances towards him, as well. At one point, he was considering not going, until Ulrich had a sudden impulse to make it sound decent.. It was very confusing. Another confusing aspect was his joke of a relationship. They found no comfort in each other, and served as each other's secret bed warmers. He had been thinking about ending it anyhow, for awhile. Unknown bruises on her neck had been helping him think like that. Sounds coming from outside her dorm door gave him that idea very often. Tonight, he decided was the night. He would break up with the current bed warmer, he bitter sweetly thought, and might even ask Mira to dance. One couldn't strive to high, though.

It was time. The grey dress was looming towards her, and she wished she was 4 hours after this point. Her mood had dropped, and not let her notice the pale pink polish going on her fingers. Yumi had said nothing, very tense, but neither girl had wanted to discuss it. The night would make Mira feel odd anyway. The time came even sooner, and Yumi finally dove into her closet, and pulled out two dress bags. One was grey. Another she couldn't see the color or style for. Grimacing, and smiling back weakly at Yumi's attempt at a comforting glance, she went into the bathroom. The door shut with a click. Distain in mind, she held the bag in front of her, now realizing that she hadn't seen the grey sticking out, it was purely her imagination. Pulling the bag up made her grimace continually, until it was finally off the hanger. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. She saw blue, and nearly fainted.

Yumi smiled, out in her room in her grey dress, and was glad to here the 'yes' of happiness. She let out a sigh of happiness, and continued to place the silver stars on her uncovered skin.

Ulrich had been on time, and all three had been happy. Upon arrival, Mira was pulled off with her other friends, chastised because she hadn't seen them in a while, and never tried to find Yumi an Ulrich. Now, it was Odd's turn. Grimly, the conspirators knew he was going according to plan as well, with unhappiness etched into his face. Spying slightly, they saw no drama during the break up, but instead, a couple talking, finally, for the first and last time, Odd kissing her cheek, hands in a decent state, and a gentle push off to a dark gentlemen, of higher stature than lowly school children, and both looking happier. The usual apologetic glances were met, and disputed, and joined the wall of spiritless people. After a few hours, Ulrich and Yumi joined him, and caught up. The couple had a sparkle in their eye that made Odd worry. Beside that though, he really didn't pay attention.

A beauty in blue kept his attention, and his confidence failed him. He saw the innocence that the other hadn't had, a purity that was farther than skin deep. She was the opposite of the last, a breath of fresh air. The air kept being taken though, by stronger gusts. He had no chance. His chance looked how low it was when she swayed towards him, sparkling it seemed. Odd gulped, and Ulrich smirked. Saying a dance that they liked had started up, his traitorous friends left him with the female of his current thoughts. He smiled. She beamed naturally. From spying distance, as they seemed to be doing a lot of lately, Ulrich and Yumi smiled contentedly to each other, and danced closer as a slow song started. The empty space next to them was replaced with a radiant red head in blue, and purple streaked blond hansom suit.

Jeremy and Aleita, now materialized, came in later, proud in their ability to not need another's assistance to find each other. That was held over both couple's heads until the day they were engaged, and then married, and after that. Mira and Odd never did give Yumi and Ulrich the revenge that was promised. The two feigned innocence till the day Xana was destroyed, they saw their grandchildren born, and only, upon the day of their last breath, did anything be revealed.

Xana and Lyoko had affected their aging, and showed it in a slower rate. Xana had an heir, which needed to be hunted down, and promptly was. Appropriately, Xana's heir made it so death in Lyoko was death in the real world. No one had a problem with that, with families secure, and their time over. Bravely, Yumi went down first, her defense shields taking up her mental ability, and her body, with it going down. For once, No monster fell for Ulrich's splitting ability, and guessed correctly. He died next to Yumi; hand in hands, swords and fans crossed. Mira's Lyoko appearance turned out to be one of a feline, an exotic female feline at that, and her claws were what brought her down, with a beam through the chest. Trying to save her, Odd, jumped in front of the next beam, but it proved too late. The cats ended their lives curled up together. Sadly, Aleita used her final ability with the end coming near, to one of a wish. Her death would bring the heir's death, and Jeremy made sure to join her in Lyoko, in a black male outfit similar to the style of native Lyoko residents. With detonation set on the main computer, and the factory secluded, Aleita and Jeremy gave a combined killing blow to each other, therefore taking down Xana's kingdom.

Their children were told of this by Jim, who was warned in advance, and given final parting letters. The world knew of a factory explosion taking out the world's best journalist, the Japanese American ambassadors, and leading producer, as well as the leading technology owner's adoptive son and his legendary lawyer were in their childhood secret space. Their funerals had nothing to bury, nor burn, so memories were discussed, and good times were told, like any funeral was meant to be. Their childhood school was the center spot for the monument of hero's, and the mysterious sponsor went only by the name of S. Brightwood, who frequently visited the tombstone before her death shortly afterwards. She was to, buried with her childhood rivals, and only friends. The same phrase that was found on the tombstone was engraved onto the statue of 6 mysterious forms.

"**The second world was of thee, the second world was thee, together growth administered thee, and together growth took thee. Thy spirit lives on, between thee, in thee second worlds, and thy shall live on forever."**

_This doesn't need an explanatory conclusion. Reading and responding is very appreciated, especially for this. Thank you._

_**This is a conclusion from Saturn's Darkness.**_


End file.
